Glitch
by solarcrystal
Summary: She didn't know how nor why it happened, but overly emotional blonde Martina Moore was now Martina Moore, Project 2358 and, seemingly, a cyborg. Yeah, she just wished she knew how to turn off the Auto-Pilot option. [OC story - Pairing Undecided]
1. 0 - THE PROLOGUE

**GLITCH**

THE PROLOGUE

A female groaned as light filtered through her eyelids. Last thing she remembered she had been in her dark room, covered by blankets after one of her most explosive episodes. Well, if you could count crying for days because she had seen a baby compilation 'explosive'. Yeah, she was emotional and lonely - sue her! She gasped when she felt a throbbing pain in her neck, her pale hand coming forward to touch it. Her eyes now open wide, she caressed the spot on her nape that didn't really feel like.. Hers? Now, if that wasn't a well organised joke.

She was in a white room, laboratory-like almost. That alone should've been enough to send her into panic, but for some strange reason her body and mind were reacting in ways that they had never before. She attempted a glance at herself and noticed that her legs - while still hers (she could recognize the weird shape of her left knee anywhere) were a bit different. Gone were the scars she had had since she was a kid from playing around and, she had to admit with a bit of pleasure, it seemed like she had no hairs either. A life without shaving? She could do that. Her green eyes stranded on her ankles, where two identical metal anklets were. She unconsciously tapped her nape, an action that had always helped her think before that - and she screamed.  
In less than a second, bright blue text appeared before her eyes. She looked at her hand, trying to understand what was happening.

_MARTINA MOORE_

_[GEN. INFO]_

_[AUTO-PILOT OPTION]_

_[SEE MORE]_

Huh? Auto-what? Someone had drugged her! That must be it, the only option available because there was no way, no fucking way at all, that this was real. Like, she remembered tripping for a while that one time she took molly with her friends but.. Never at this level!

She scrambled away from where she was laying down and oh my god was that a laboratory table? She felt like throwing up. Like, not literally because for some reason she didn't even feel like she had a stomach anymore. She couldn't understand it, but her body felt scaringly empty. Or maybe, a better way to explain it was light? But then again, how could she lose weight overnight if not by having her organs removed. Yes, that seemed possible and perfectly smart.  
Her hand smacked her forehead, almost with too much force without her wanting too.

Goddamnit.

**#######**

**Hi! So, this is the prologue to a TVD story, as you may have noticed. I've actually been writing out many different ideas these days - with way more words than this 450 long prologue! But then last night I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking about this, so here I am. I hope you liked this and that you guys want to read more in the future. Please leave reviews (I'm open to any kind of criticism/opinion, as long as you're not rude!) and feel free to pm me for anything.3**

**-solarcrystal**


	2. 01 - THE NEIGHBOUR'S LAWN

**GLITCH  
**0.1: THE NEIGHBOUR'S LAWN

Martina had no idea what was wrong with her, because instead of panicking when she really should - because where the fuck is she? - she was now whistling an annoying tune. She would've tore off her own tongue, if only she had power over her own body. It was annoying, really. After waking up and screaming her heart out, she spent more time examining her… let's call it insight, and she had always had the bad habit of reading things out loud. As soon as she had spoken the words "General Information" a blue screen appeared in front of her, but then again it _wasn't _really in front of her. These pills were strong and whoever thought it was funny was gonna get their ass beaten. Soon. Her name and age blinked right at her in blue, the label "_Project 2358_ _\- Virginia" _just under it in a bright red.

Project my ass, she thought. She glanced at the date on the top corner of her view and gasped. The fuck? January 5th? No, it was supposed to be September! God… had she been fired from work? Yeah, her principal was already an ass - more than three months of absence were probably the last straw for him. She gritted her teeth, she was worrying about the wrong thing here!

She kept looking at the information, trying to find something that could tell her _at least_ where she was. Or how she could get out. She sighed, before reading the next option out loud. And then her own conscience had been thrown to the back of her mind, her decisions unimportant.

She watched as her view changed, her body moving on its own. She was walking calmly, almost strolling to the big metal door on the other side of the blinding white room. She watched as her slim fingers scammed over the pin machine and, _hell_. What the fuck was wrong with this auto-pilot shit? Her soft, tiny and delicate hand - she would've cried - had closed in a fist before smashing the little black box in. She almost whined when her body did it again, this time to the big door. She watched as her hand, now covered in scratches, blood and… were those wires? - moved the metal piece from the ground.

In less than a few seconds, her body had sped something that to her seemed like meters away from the mess that was once a door. Her left eye was now a scary cyan, Martina realised as her body was looking at itself in a mirror. It was funny, somehow. Even the thing that was possessing her now, because _that_ somehow seemed more probable than her having been changed into a cyborg-type of being, was as self-absorbed with her looks as she was. Really, at least her and her new demon had some things in common. They could bond.

As if.

She was almost tempted to _try_ and turn off this thing, if it was possible, but she was scared. It didn't happen on just any day to wake up somewhere foreign, in her own body but also, not really. And the thing, whatever it was, seemed to know what it was doing.

So Martina sat back, figuratively because she would've begged for something like a couch in that moment, and watched as her body acted on a whim.

**#**

Martina watched, in a daze, as the view changed. As soon as her body set its sights on one of the security cameras of the building, it seemed to realise something. Then, as if it was _normal_ and _perfectly expected_ she could see her own self. She noticed that, if she wanted, she could even change the angle! She was now looking at her body, a bit slimmer than what she was used too but still with the sheen of hidden muscles; her blonde hair was longer and she was dressed in a white sundress. Damn she looked good. Now, those anklets _had_ to go. They just ruined her outfit and, really, she was no slave. They made her look like a 1600 fugitive, so not good.

It moved quickly, the background blurring as if she was on the highway, and then it stood in front of a man. He was short, a bit on the larger side on his stomach and had a pair of bottle glasses hanging down straight nose. Martina could feel _its _scorn at seeing the man before it and before she knew it, the man was on the ground - his heart splattered on the wall.

Yeah, maybe she should take control back now.

Before Martina could even think of the hows, more people ran in their direction. Now, if she had control over her own body - something that still made her a bit petty, because it was _her_ body damnit - she would've ran away. She also would've gotten caught in less than a minute, if she couldn't use the thing's speed - what with her lazy legs. Her body, and whatever was controlling it, instead, thought that _confronting _the dozens of men surrounding them, with guns and _ohmygod was that a machete?_, was a good idea. She didn't agree, but it still acted on its own - ripping another heart out.

Did this thing really like gore so much? Couldn't it like, whatever, choke them or something? Was the blood _really_ necessary when they were wearing a beautiful white dress?

Wait, what. Martina had thought without even realizing and now she didn't know what she hated more - the fact that she had referred, even if only in her thoughts, as the demon and herself as _they_ or her being, suddenly, morally challenged.

Yeah, why the fuck had her brain associate the demon to herself? That made her even more mad, honestly. She watched as they, because at this point she was pretty sure she couldn't get rid completely of the thing that easily, moved quickly, blood flying everywhere as they killed those around them. Damn, weren't they amazing? Martina just wished they would move out of the red liquid's way, because that little dress looked really expensive. And she didn't have a job.

"Goal acquired, keep the dress clean."

If possible, Martina would've flinched. Her voice, while still clearly hers if the highness wasn't enough of an indication, was… dead? Yeah, kind of. It just sounded really monotone and really, it didn't sit right with her. She was the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, kind of. She was good at lying and even better at hiding her feelings, the latter only if she shut up. Her voice seemed to always give her away, what with its squeaky notes and the trembling it took when she was feeling emotional. (Always, yes. She had been on a constant emotional rush since she was sixteen.)

Goddamn it, if they were stupid. They were so focused on not getting blood on the white satin that they, seemingly, forgot that one had a fucking machete. So, now, they had a large gush on their left arm and… yeah, the demon was out of the way. Really, she was hanging on a thin wire, pun intended, if she thought that that particular deduction could've been real.

Her almost completely detached arm sparkled where it was cut, a puff of black smoke coming out of it. Yeah, no. Forget about the dress, he owed them a whole _arm_.

They smiled, creepily so, and Martina could only watch as they took the machete out of the man's hands. The blood sprayed on their dress, and the men screamed as his arm was suddenly… not his. Martina had to start thinking her words out properly, because it seemed that her Auto-Pilot mode took her _too _literally.

**#**

They were digging their way up. That was the only way someone could explain whatever they were doing. Martina was tempted to get back control over her body just to sit down and cry, because now not only was the blood gonna be a hard bitch to get out, but the earth too. And god, why were there so many worms? A smile tug on their lips as their hand dug the last of the earth out, touching what seemed to be soft grass.

She could see the light!

They climbed out, their back towards a big house. They heard the gasps, but they still ignored it. Her Auto-Pilot mode clapped their body on the back, as if saying "Switch!", and suddenly Martina was back in control. She smiled even bigger, her grin probably taking a childish look, before turning around.

Huh? Who were those people now?

"Who are you and why did you just get out of my lawn?"

_**#######**_

**And this is it for chapter one! I hope you liked this enough. It turns out I actually have a very good time writing this story, which yeah - I have fun writing, but this is one I really like. Please review, I'm open to any kind of opinion and criticism as long as you're not being overly rude just for the hell of it. Honest. Scout's word.  
I'll see you soon! Thank you for reading :)**

**solarcrystal**


End file.
